1. Field
The following description relates to a Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) technology.
2. Description of Related Art
A Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) assists medical professionals by analyzing medical images, i.e., ultrasonic images, and marking an abnormal area in each medical image based on the analysis. Because of their limited perception capabilities, it is difficult for humans to perform such diagnosis without errors. In addition, analyzing each medical image requires a large amount of time, great attention, and care. To address these drawbacks, the CAD system is designed to improve accuracy of diagnosis and alleviate the burden that medical professionals may feel during analysis.
Since the CAD system classifies each region of interest (ROI) detected from a different image frame, different classification results may be obtained regarding image frames of the same lesion. There is need for a technology that combines information on all image frames for each lesion and provides a single classification result for each lesion.